


Reward For Good Behavior

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Control-verse [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Evil!Jim, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's pleased. Blair not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward For Good Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalie/gifts).



> This story was written for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #43 – Celebration and Mouse’s birthday.
> 
> This is an Alternate Reality where back in the jungles of Peru, an evil sorcerer captured a sentinel. Jim managed to escape and repressed his senses. Now another guide has found Jim Ellison and he refuses to ever be in the control of a guide again. This story takes place approximately a year or more after Jim kidnaps Blair.

Jim unlocks the door and holds it open for me. I enter and wait for his light jacket, hanging it up next to mine. He goes into the living room, sinks into the sofa with a long, satisfied sigh. After a moment, he turns to look at me and beckons with one open arm. I move forward to settle against his side. His arm tightens possessively and he leans his head against mine. When he turns his head, I know he's brushing his lips against my hair. Probably scenting me too.

"You did well out there today, Chief," he tells me quietly.

"Thank you, Jim," I mumble into his shirt.

"You kept me grounded and focused the whole time. You figured out the connection between the two cases. I'm not happy you jumped in with the second perp, but I understand it was necessary and you handled it efficiently, using the self-defense I taught you. I'm proud of you. This partnership thing is working out. Even Simon thinks so." His hand reaches up and digs into my hair, running his fingers through the strands with sensual enjoyment. "Let's go out to dinner. Someplace nice to celebrate."

 _Partnership?_ Part of me wants to scream, but I know what that leads to so I bite my lip and nod. I concentrate on the texture of Jim's shirt against my cheek. High-quality cotton, almost as smooth as silk. Helps with his skin sensitivity. I remember in the beginning when the welts would cover his skin, exacerbated by anxiety and tension, and he would scream at me to fix it. I learned pretty quickly to work under fire. It's better now. Keeping Jim happy makes things... tolerable.

So I smile as cheerfully as I can. "Sounds great. Where are we going?"

* * *

I'm staring with vague concentration at my white-knuckled hands as I brace myself against the shower wall and push back into Jim's thrusts, sobbing with pleasure.

Jim chuckles in my ear, a hoarse, shaky, self-satisfied sound. "Oh yeah, let's hear it, Chief. Let me hear how good this is for you." His soapy hands slide over my skin, leaving a trail of singing nerves. One hand reaches for my cock, slides over it as I gasp, grips hard to stop the orgasm. Nails scratch lightly up my sides as he returns to my nipples.

"Not yet."

I want to hit the wall with frustration. My whole body is aching to come, I want it so bad. But Jim's not ready yet. I don't know what he's waiting for -- which moan, which words, which shuddering signal of my body that only a sentinel can read will be the one that satisfies him and makes him end this. So I endure the pleasure, hang on the edge, sliding closer and closer towards that point where I break and beg him to let me come.

"We're going to run out of hot water soon, Chief. Time to finish up here." Oh, thank God! The slow roll of Jim's hips changes into hard, quick thrusts, each one smoothly nailing my prostrate. My entire abdomen is on fire, melting under the friction of Jim's cock. When he reaches down and pulls my cock with a knowing hand, I flush with shame to hear myself whimpering eagerly. Then my orgasm hits and _I don't care, I don't care, I don't care...._

Jim drops my cock and grips my hips hard with both hands, urgently pistoning towards his own release. When he starts keening and leans down to bite my neck, I recognize he's close and start murmuring reassurances, knowing he's using my taste and the sound of my voice to keep from zoning on the high levels of pleasure.

One last hard thrust and he collapses on me, shaking hard through his orgasm. I brace myself to hold his weight and endure the clenching of his teeth as he continues shaking. I've totally blitzed on the endorphins and his bite isn't as painful as it could be, but I know there'll be a mark later.

Eventually Jim stirs. He pulls out, slaps my butt briskly and grabs the soap. "We need to move it or we'll miss our dinner reservation."

Silently, we work around each other, rinsing off, getting out of the shower and toweling dry. As I head upstairs to get dressed for dinner, Jim calls to me, "Blair?"

I look back at him. "Yeah?"

"Wear the blue silk shirt. I like the way it brings out your eyes."

Fuck. Guess I'm playing arm candy tonight.

* * *

He slides an envelope across the table towards me. I stop eating my sole almondine and stare at it. Jim's not a Hallmark kind of guy. "What's that?"

"Open it." His face is smug and excited.

Slowly, I pick it up and open it to find a check. A check made out to Rainier University. I do the math and figure out it's exactly enough tuition for two courses. My mouth drops and I stare at him. "What is this? A joke?"

"Nope," he smiles, looking pleased at my shock. "I think we're ready to try again. You've learned your lesson and I know you're bored staying at home when I don't need you. I know it's not a full semester, but we'll see how it goes. If it doesn't interfere with your guide duties over the summer, we can try for a full semester in the fall."

Oh Jesus. My hands clench on the check. Rainier. To go somewhere by myself. To be able to move around, talk with friends, pretend life is normal for a few hours. To have something that's _mine_ again. Oh Jesus. I want it bad. One more thing hostage to Jim's approval. I force myself to set it down casually and meet the hard glitter of Jim's appraising stare. "I won't be able to take any of the select seminars. Since I dropped out without notice, none of my old professors are going to approve me. I've got a bad rep now."

"That's not my fault," Jim points out firmly. "You were the one who ran away. If that isn't shirking your responsibilities, I don't know what is. But you understand the consequences now and won't be that stupid again. You've earned my trust back and you can do the same thing at Rainier."

I take a deep breath, swallowing my rage -- _Naomi!_ \-- and smile politely. "You're right. It'll take some time and effort but I can get back on track. This is great, Jim. Thanks."

He's looking at me with sentinel intensity and I don't think I've fooled him one bit. His eyes narrow and he smirks. "And that's not all. When we get home, I'm going to make it a special night for you."

God help me, my cock leaps and my pulse races with anticipation.

Jim salutes me with his wine glass and smiles knowingly.


End file.
